Always Together
by kunfupandalover
Summary: Two mysterious figures have been killing random women and beating up super heroes. Then disappearing. it's up to the Avengers to stop them and finding out who they really are. Widow's Sting or Hail, Hydra! never happened. This teen and up with some adult content. With all general.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I ran, and ran as fast I could but they were faster then me. Why me? Why did they did they have came after me? So many questions ran though my head as I ran. I hid behind a wall, taking beep breaths, I peered from my spot, I didn't see them anywhere. Stepping out of my hiding place, I looked around, _good I'm save. For now. _But the question is why did they want to eliminate me, I'm trying to find my destined one. I lost my train of thought when I heard a Russian voice call out. "Found you! Don't think you got away from us that easily!" Turing around the mask figure was standing on a pole with arms crossed over her chest.

Taking off, only to have the one in white in front of me. " Your not getting away that easily, number 86." Glaring at her, taking out my daggers in each hand, I throw them at her. The white fabric that hung around her, wrapped her like a cocoon. Readying to shot more, when something or someone hit the back of my knee; going down on my knee's, pain shot though my body, glancing down, a water like blade was sticking out my stomach. Then in one swift moment it was out. Falling on the hard ground, gasping for air I looked at my attackers, they gave me cold emotionless face that sent chills down my spine. " Why? Why me? Why did you do this?" I choked out, looking at them of corner of my eye. Both looked at each other, then at me. " We have no choice." The white said simply her voice filled with remorse. I think. " Everyone has a choice." I tried to reason with them. The mask moved to me; Bending her knee's. I felt her place two fingers on my crest; my eyes widen before I could react, she said " We don't have one. **This water represents my pledge! Purify the evil residing in my ashikabi!" All my strength left me as I collapse. My eyelids dropping as the two figures walked away and everything went black.**


	2. The call

Chapter 2

The Call

Jane's Pov

I smiled as I leaned against the doorway, watching my big sister and her ashikabi talking and laughing about silly or random thinks. "Jane, what are you doing there stupid, came in here nincompoop." May said with amusement. Moving to stand next Lucy's bed, give her a small smile, " I love to stay and chat. But I got get to work, sorry.' Giving Lucy and May a apologetic look. ( May had light, dark brown hair with a pony tail to the side while the rest stayed down. Wearing a sleeveless white tube top, Black leather jacket, leopard print shorts, knee high leather boots, Sport sack pack. Black skeleton hand earrings, a white bracelet with a gold heart. Scaffold on the right and ear cuffs with a cross on the earlobe, pink moon belly piercing, white heart tongue piercing. Fishnet gloves just below the elbow, motorcycle gloves over the fishnet ones, pink lip gloss, sparking white eyeshadow, eyeliner, and masker.)

"Aww, can't you stay for little longer?" Lucy said quietly. Giving her a sad smile. I replied " sorry I wished I could bu…"

I'm wide awake 

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake 

Yeah, I was in the dark 

I was falling hard 

With an open heart 

I'm wide awake 

How did I read the stars so wrong?

I wish I knew then

What I know now 

Wouldn't dive in 

Wouldn't bow down 

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet 

'Til, I woke up on

On the concrete

My phone went off, picking it up, I saw the caller ID and froze. " Jane, are you ok?" Lucy asked looking concerned. While May looked frozen as me. " I'm fine, I just have to take this call. Ok?" I replied with a reassuring smile. May gave me a look as I walked out. _" Jane is it…" _Before she could finish, I answered back. _" Yeah, Alexander's assistant." _I hissed in my head, I heard May sigh as she distracted Lucy. Making my way to the hospital's rooftop , leaning my back against the railing; Taking deep breath before answering my cellphone. " Is there something you need john?" I asked not bothering for explanation, cause, I know what he wanted. What his **boss **wanted. "Aw Jane, Always cutting to the chase." I can just hear the smirk on his pathetic little face. I suppressed a growl. " What. Is. It. You. Need." I said though clenched teeth. He mainly chuckled. " We need you and May to do another **Job". He answered. "Heroes or…" He interrupted me before I could finish. " Heroes." Groaning, pinching the bridge of my nose. " Do you have any idea how hard they are!?" I pointed out, then he reminded me of the deal. A deal that both me and May could never forget. "If I remember correctly your sister's ashikabi life is in Alexander hands. And besides you and May belong to us." he hissed sounding threatening. "Aright, alright Well do it. Just tell me who is it?" Waiting for replie. "well?" growing impatient by the long silence. "The Fantastic Four." He hung up the phone before I could say anything. Sighing, Shutting my phone; I began to make my way back to Lucy's room. But I can't help getting the feeing that. I'm being watched.**

**Pleasce R&R and AvengersEMH and Wide Awake don't belong to me. Only to they right full owners.**


	3. NOT A UPDATE SORRY!

NOT A UPDATE SORRY! L

Ok, so with school starting again its going to be hard to write, revise, and typing a chapter so you have to be patient. And how much homework I get and trying finding time to update, its going to be hard. REALLY SORRY! I'll update as fast as I can. I Swear. SORRY AGAIN!


	4. Friends No More and The Fantastic 4 Down

Friends No More and The Fantastic4 DEFEATED!

Chapter 5

Lucy Pov

Smiling as May steered me outside, (AN: She's in a wheelchair.) inhaling the fresh air that I waited so long for. Just hating sitting in that room. Jane was trailing behind us, " So, since your doing so well. The doctor said it was ok for you to go outside." May told me, stopping in the middle of the lot. ( AN: Sorry don't know what's its called L) " Good thing too. I was about to go crazy, staying in that god forsaken room! No offense Lucy." Jane said angrily. I sighed, May shot her glare probably irritated with her now with her now. " shut up Jane!" May snapped, wiggling a finger at her, then I noticed May doing some weird dance. In the corner of my eye I saw Jane noticing it to and stated to giggle like 4 year old " Aww, does miss fabric have to use the little girls room." Jane teased. May continued to glare, while Jane just smirked; provoking May to make the fist move. Knowing I had to break this before it got out of hand. "May, its ok. You can go to the bathroom. Jane can wait with me, ok?" I told her giving a kind smile. Looking relieved, she kissed me on the cheek which made me blush and said " thanks!" and hurried off. My blush disappeared when I heard giggling behind me, turning around to face Jane, giving her glare of my own; crossing my arms over my chest, I raised an eyebrow, wanting for her to stop. Seeing my face she slowing stopped giggling and gave me a innocent look that clearly said " what did I do?" sighing again, " Aunt Jane, why do always have to pick a fight with everyone you know?" I asked curios. She just shrugged, putting her hands behind her head, "It's not my fault I'm like this. I just… can't help it. Its in my… our nature, you know that." nodding. Looking away from Jane and towards the beautiful blue sky, A cold breeze past us and I rubbed my arms trying to keep the warmth before Jane notice. But being who she was, nothing could past her eyes. " I'll go grab a blanket and be right back alright? And no talking to STANGERS!" she said sternly, then walked off. Facing the sky again, waiting for May and Jane.

Jane's Pov

Grabbing a blanket from the closet, then closing it. Making my way back to Lucy, my thoughts went to the heated argument that May and I had.

Flashback

"Jane you do realize that you have to stop seeing them. Right?"

May said in a emotionless voice. I was glad that my back was to her, so she wouldn't see my pained expression. "Don't you think I already know that!" I hissed fist tightening. This is the sixth time she told me this, anymore and she'll get a black eye. Her eyes narrowed on me, "I know you do but…" spinning around, narrowing my own eyes, giving her a hard cold glare, answering back "But, what! I'll handle it when it came's down to it." I said loudly, bumping my shoulder against hers, walking towards the door, " Jane, I just…" She paused, reaching out her hand, placing it on my shoulder, "I just don't want to see you or the people you care about get hurt." May said softly, yanking my arm from her hold, I quickly fled down the stairs. A tear fell down my face.

End of flashback

Sighing , I began to think, even though I wasn't really good friends with them, I considered them that. But being what I'm, all of us have to make sacrifices, either we like it or not. My thoughts were cut off, when I caught site of superheroes, that I helped heal and became friends with. The Avengers.

Frozen in place, looking for escape before they stopped talking to the woman in the front desk and praying they wouldn't notice me, but fate was a very evil thing sometimes. Wasp was the one who notice me. "Hey guys, here she is." Wasp said flying towards me, the others followed suit. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked politely. "Aww can't we see our favorite paramedic from time to time?" Wasp asked not answering my question, growing human size then grabbing me by the arm. "right?" I told her unsure of what they wanted. " Actually, we're here because recently their's been attacks on superhero's and the files shows they were sent here. Thor thought…" Hawkeye cut in before Iron Man could finish. " Thor thought, since your he's girlfriend and a paramedic that you could help us" he said with a smirk. Good thing the blanket covered my fisted hand, stopping the urge to give him a flat lip or worse. "I'm not his girlfriend and besides I quit my job." They looked surprise, but Thor's face was confused. " Jane I do not understand. what happed about helping the wounded, the sick?" Thor asked, I sighed. "I got a family member who's sick, so I had to quit my job. To take care of them. And I wont be able to come over anymore. Anyway I have to go… sorry I wish I could be more help." Turning around not wanting to see their faces. Readying to walk off when Ant-Man spoke up. " Jane, you know can always come to us if you have a problem. We can help in anyway we can." He told. Clutching both my fists, I knew this would happen _'forgive me. Avengers.'_ I thought, " Look, I appreciate it but I wont need it alright, besides consider Jane Foster gone. Cause we're longer friends. Not anymore." I said hurrying off , once around the corner I ran, bumping into people; stepping into the restroom, sliding down the door, burying my face in my hands. Pushing the tears back. _'I will not cry, not for THEM. NOT EVER!' _I felt a hand on my knee, looking up only to met May's concerned face. _'It everything I hade not to say those words or to take them back.'_ Using my connection with her, not trusting my voice. She nodded. _'I know, I know. But what's done is done. It was the best thing for them.' _Nodding. _'Besides we need to get that 'job done before Alexander's lap dog decides to pay a visit'_ Nodding again, standing up._ 'lets go'_ Leaving the restroom, I thought one thing. _'Did I really do the right thing?' _

_Invisible Woman's POV _

_I groaned, trying to get up again, but everything hurt. Reed was tangled up, I mean it 'literally', Ben was laying face down, a piece of his face destroyed, Johnny was surrounded by a pool of water that weakened him and his powers. Moving towards Reed, reaching my hand out to him. Suddenly a foot stepped on my hand, then broke the bone inside. Biting my lip, not wanting to give them the satisfaction, felling no pressure; glaring at the white and black figures. "Come on, do your worst" I hissed. The black one glared hard cold daggers at me, raising her foot, she said in the same coldness as her eyes held. "We already did. Bitch!" kicking me in the face, Knocking me out._

_Sorry it took me so long finish this. But I have next chapter almost done so be patient. And please R&R._


End file.
